Infinite Stratos Shadows of the Fallen
by StardustGuardna
Summary: Everyone says that the world is harsh but no one can say that more than Helio Alna, 17 year old teenager from Ireland has the aspect of an animal being Abandoned by his parents and being raised by his older brother who was murdered 4 year ago, today he starts at the infamous IS academy (being revised heavily)


/Three years ago, Ireland\

"Helio time to wake up" he opens his eyes to see tabane laying beside him, he panics and falls out of his bed. "Oh what are you doing down there?" He then glares at the girl with purple pink hair.

"Shut up what are you even doing here you and Houki left Ireland a year before Leo died and I couldn't get in contact with either of you!" she then sits up then the sheet falls revealing that she wasn't wearing anything Helio then turns his head to the right and throws a jacket to her. "And for the love of the damned put some clothes on!"

"I'm wearing clothes now" Helio smacked his hand on his head.

"Out of all the rooms in the house why you'd pick my room to strip in?"

"Happy birthday Helio" he flinches then turns to her seeing that she is wearing the jacket.

"Ah thanks?"

"Okay then!" She joyously jumps up on the bed then a dress appears on her. "Now follow me I have something exciting to show you" she jumps down from the bed and heads to the door with helio in suit.

"So why are you here exactly?" He asked still questioning why she was here to begin with.

"Like I said I have something to show you" she then walks towards the backdoor.

"Which is what?" Tabane stops at the door.

"This!" She swings the door open revealing a grey IS standing in the middle of the backyard, Helio felt surprised for the first time in his life.

"This is..." he moves closer to it.

"The first third generation of its time fitted with your style of combat the designation number is GNF-082 and its called the..."

/Present day, Japan\

"Sir? We have arrived at your destination" Helio opens his eyes to see a lady in a conductor uniform standing in front of him.

"Thanks" he stands up then grabs his bag and walks off the tram. "I really hope it is actually worth the trouble coming here" then a girl with blonde hair appeared in front of him in a boasting stances.

"What are you doing there, this is a school for the elite, no place for a pathetic man" the girl shouted.

"And I thought Tabane was a loudmouth" he said out loud.

"How dare you I am Cecilia Alcott representative of England" she shouted louder.

"Congratulations do you want a medal" he stated then started to walk.

"You dare..." Before she finished she saw he was pointing a rifle at her.

"Normally I would reframe from doing this but you annoyed to this point" he said giving a cold stare at her that made her freeze in place then he dematerialised it and kept walking.

"What was that feeling?" She thought.

Helio managed to get to the entrance without being harassed by Cecilia again when he's greeted by a tall woman with black hair.

"Quite the entrance you made there" she said sternly.

"I wanted to get here without a incident but it seems like it was to much to ask for" he stated she raises an eyebrow.

"Don't let me find out that this happens again understand" she bluntly said.

"Crystal" he replied then she smiles.

"I'm Miss Orimura Welcome to IS Academy" she stated.

Miss Orimura starts to show him around before they reach the pit.

"And This is the pit there you will be tested to see how well you can use an IS" she said then his phone rings.

"You going to answer that?" She asked he shakes his head. I've been annoyed by one person I don't need another one" he states then.

"Lockon-kun it's mean not answering" Tabane said in a pouting manner Miss Orimura looks at Helio. "You know Tabane?" She asked.

"Unfortunately" he simply said then grabs his phone from his pocket.

"Chi-chan!" Then he hangs up.

"How is it you know Tabane?" She questioned.

"She was dating my brother" he said.

"Did they break up?" She asked.

"My brother died 4 years ago" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok I got to the point that I can't cry anymore" he stated, they traveled to the opposite side of the school to reach the dorms. "Here your room number 0062" she says Helio let out a yawn. "I'm I boring you!" She asked aggressively.

"No it's jet lag I feel like I've been up for a whole day" he replied.

"Any questions before I leave?" She asked.

"What time is class?" He asked.

"8 o'clock" she replied.

"I have no more questions Ma'am" he said.

"Good now go get some sleep you need it for tomorrow" she said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am" he replied.

"I knew your brother he was a great man" she stated.

"Thank you Ma'am" he said then he walked into the room and went straight to bed.

"I hope tomorrow goes smoothly" he thought then fell asleep.


End file.
